Lure Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash, Misty, Cilan and Iris are at the beach. Ash gives Misty a present. Sorry bad summary. Please R&R x


**Hey there! Me again! I felt like writing a story so here is a longer pokeshipping oneshot. I'm gonna be quick with this. Please enjoy x**

* * *

It was a gorgeous day on Undella Bay. The sun's light reflected on the clear, blue sea and the sand was soft and powdery. It was perfect. Splashing in the sea were Cilan and Iris with their coordinated outfits. The dark skinned girl was in her purple bikini with green stars and the connoisseur was in his purple swim shorts with green stripes.

All of the gang's pokemon were out of their pokeballs, playing on the beach. Krokorok was being buried in the sand by all of Ash's pokemon friends. Axew was floating on the water with an inner tube, his best- friend, Scraggy by his side. Pansage was sprinkling sand onto Stunfisk. Crustle carried a terrified Psyduck on his back that had forgotten he couldn't swim and nearly drowned. The rest of the pokemon were lying on the warm sand, catching the rays.

A picnic rug was spread across the sand, with Misty and Ash atop it, snuggling up.

Misty had hers eyes closed and was smiling while she rested. Ash lay opposite her, watching her as she slept. He thought he was the most beautiful girl in the world and was so lucky to have her for himself. The redhead opened one eye to see her boyfriend staring at her with a love-struck look on his face.

'What?' she mumbled, her pale cheeks turning pink.

Ash turned beet red when he realized he had been caught.

'I was just thinking.' He replied vaguely.

Misty opened another eye.

'About what?' she asked.

She wasn't going to let him get away with that answer.

Ash rubbed his neck sheepishly.

'I was just thinking how gorgeous you are.'

Misty smiled at her raven-haired boyfriend.

'Aw that's sweet.' She told him. 'But you're the gorgeous one.' She winked at him.

Ash grinned.

'Am not!'

Misty grinned back.

'Are too!'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'Am…' Cilan and Iris interrupted Ash mid sentence.

Iris sighed.

'You're such a little kid, Ash. You even argue about who's more gorgeous!'

Cilan's green eyes became dreamy.

'It's such an exquisite taste!' the connoisseur began. 'Two best friends, both so different but share each other's hearts! It's a perfect recipe!' he announced.

Iris rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

'Cilan, we didn't come here for you're love evaluation.' She reminded him.

The green haired teen straightened his bow.

'Ah yes. We were about to get some ice cream. Want some?'

Both Ash and Misty nodded enthusiastically.

'Usual flavours?' asked Iris.

'Yes, please.' Replied Misty.

Ash didn't say anything but did a thumbs up sign.

Cilan took Iris's hand and led her to the ice cream van that was a few minutes away.

When Ash was sure they had both gone, he sat up.

'Hey, Mist?' he asked his girlfriend.

The water pokemon trainer sat up also.

'Yeah, Ash?'

Ash reached over to his backpack and began rummaging around inside.

'What are you looking for?' asked Misty.

The boy didn't reply and continued searching the contents of his bag.

Suddenly a bright smile took over his face. It was obvious that he had found what he was looking for.

Ash carefully took out a fishing lure. But it was no ordinary one. He handed it to his girlfriend.

Misty looked at it, eyebrows raised.  
'What is it?' she asked.

Ash's tanned cheeks turned slightly red.

'It's a lure…' he began. 'For you.' He added handing it to her.

Misty took it from him slowly. She took a deep breath and looked at it carefully.

It was a lure that looked exactly like him! It had a tanned face, zigzags under it's eyes, warm brown eyes, messy raven locks with a hat on it and the exact same outfit he was wearing that very minute.

'For me?' she whispered.

Ash stroked the lure, not looking at her.

'Yeah. I made it because… well I have a lure of you so I thought…' he trailed off.

Misty finished for him.

'You thought you'd give me a lure of you?'

Ash nodded.

'It's… perfect.' She told him. 'I love it. I love my Mini Ashy.'

Ash swallowed.

'Mini Ashy?' he repeated.

Misty nodded.

'Mini Misty and Mini Misty.' She said. 'Together Forever. Just like us, right?'

Ash blushed and took her hand to confirm it.

'Thank you, Ash. I love it so much.' She told him.

Ash rubbed the neck sheepishly.

'It's nothing. I mean it's just a lure…' he trailed off.

Ash was interrupted by Misty pressing her lips to his. The kiss was fierce yet gentle, timid but passionate. Their first kiss. They both pulled away at the same time. Chocolate Orbs met Cerulean Blue ones. Both the young couple leaned in for another kiss. This one lasted longer and was bolder. This kiss was interrupted by Cilan and Iris returning with their arms full of ice cream.

'Well…' grinned Iris. 'I didn't expect to return to see this.' She nodded at the young couple.

They both turned red.

'Ah a first kiss! Such an exquisite taste. One that will never be forgotten. It's like…' Cilan was interrupted by a sharp elbow, belonging to his girlfriend, digging into his stomach.

'Shut up, Cilan!' she moaned at her boyfriend. 'Leave them to it!' she dragged him away, still mumbling connoisseur talk.

Ash and Misty both looked at each other and giggled. Then they leaned in for yet another kiss.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! What did you think? I wasn't happy with it at first but now I sorta like it :) Hopefully I see you soon for more PokeShipping/WishfulShipping oneshots. **

**Love AmyBieberKetchum xxx**


End file.
